Ensalada de Frutas
by AwesoMegami
Summary: En un mundo en donde las frutas son personas, Pyrus Communis  o Pera  conoce a Citrus Sinensis, un niño naranja bastante molesto con el cual esta obligado a convivir. Idea CRACK, basada en Annoying Orange y Hetalia.


- ¿PUEDES DEJAR DE SER TAN MOLESTO? - Exclamaba harto un joven de cabellos y ojos verdes, señalando a un niño de cabellos y ojos naranja. Tanto ruido llamó la atencion de todas las personas que se encontraban en esa pequeña sala.

¿La peculiaridad de todos ellos? Pues eran frutas. Sí, frutas. Cada persona de ahí era una fruta diferente, enviadas en representación de sus familiares.

- ¿Molesto? Pero no estoy haciendo nada~ - Respondio el niño con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios.

- ¡CLARO! ¡SIGUE BURLANDOTE DE MI NOMB...! - Le hubiera gritado más si no fuera por que se dio cuenta de toda la atención que estaba llamando. No le gustaba, pero el niño lo había sacado de quicio y ¡A penas llevaba 5 minutos de conocerlo!

- ¿Eeehh...? Py-chan, ¿Por que te callaste? - Inclinó la cabeza de manera muy inocente, lo que hizo que el joven lo mirara con desprecio y volviera a tomar asiento en su banca.

En la sala, anteriormente silenciosa, empezaron a sonar murmuros sobre lo que había pasado. El de cabellos verdes bufó molesto y el niño pelinaranja empezo a ver todo lo que le rodeaba hiperactivamente.

- Hey, hey, Perita~ - Volvio a hacer comentario el niño hiperactivo.

- Tsk, ¿Qué quieres ahora? - Le respondió de mala gana.

- ¿Por qué estamos todos aqui? - Parpadeó varias veces con una expresión curiosa.

- _"¿Eh...? ¿Este niño no sabe ni por que vino a este lugar? Lo deben de odiar en su casa por ser tan molesto, seguramente..."_ - Por fin le habia encontrado algo gracioso al individuo molesto. Se aclaró la garganta - Venimos aquí para una excursión con motivo del cuidado del ambiente y otras cosas...

- ¡Oooooh!... ¡Jajajaja! ¡Que gracioso suena! ¡"Cuidado del ambiente"! - Se rió de manera ruidosa.

- ¿Que? ¿No tienes idea de lo que es el cuidado del ambiente? - Lo miro impresionado - _"Este niño... Es idiota..."_ -

- Pues es esa cosa grande y impresionante que... No, ni idea - Y volvió a romper en risas, risas muy molestas.

- ¡Se dice "Grande **E** impresionante"! - Le exclamó mientras se masajeaba la sien - ¿A que clase vas, niño? ¿Preescolar, primer grado...? -

- Ahm... - Se quedó pensativo un momento - A quinto de secundaria o algo asi... -

- QUINTO DE SEC- - Se tapó la boca antes de causar mas desastres - "¡¿COMO ES POSIBLE?"

- ¡Hey! ¡Tienes un celular muy interesante! ¡Jajajaj, y es marca "Pear"! - Estaba a punto de reirse de nuevo de manera molesta, pero el mayor le tapó la boca antes de que lo hiciera.

- ¡Que problemático! - Le quito el celular - ¡Ten mas respeto por los demás! -

La conversación entre ambos se extendió un rato hasta que les dieron orden a todos de poder entrar al auditorio. En ese recinto, cada uno recibiría su tarjeta de identificación y sabría todos los detalles del evento.

Por desgracia, ambos jóvenes que se conocieron en la sala de espera terminaron con los asientos de la misma manera, osease; juntos.

- ¡Oohh! ¡Tu nombre completo es Pyrus Communis! ¡Eres completamente chino, lo sabia! -

- ¿Que rayos dices? ¡Es en latín como todos nuestros nombres!... ¡Y DEJA DE VER LO QUE HAGO! -

- ¡Yo soy Citrus Sinensis! - Le sonrió, mostrandole el carnet que le habian dado - Pero me puedes decir Naranja -

- Al menos sabes leer... - Suspiró, viendo el carnet.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? -

- Shh, por el amor de la madre naturaleza, ahora guarda silencio. Va a comenzar la introducción - Le respondió armándose de paciencia y volteando a ver la tarima. El niño naranja hizo un puchero y anduvo prestándole poca atención a la presentación, eso lo tenia de nervios al joven que estaba a su lado.

La introducción fue sencilla, anunciaron de que se trataba el evento, las actividades y todo lo referente. Habían dividido a los representantes de cada especie de fruta a un grupo diferente que constaba de un líder, el cual seria escogido mas adelante.

Pero lo mas increíble para el joven de ojos verdes, fue el momento en el cual especificaron las habitaciones. No sabia que designarían habitaciones compartidas, no era muy social después de todo.

Aun así, se hizo la mentalidad de tener un compañero de habitacion - _"¡Hmpf! ¡Todo estara bien mientras no sea ese niño tonto! No he conocido a alguien tan molesto como el..."_ - Pensaba mientras caminaba hacia el tablero en donde se encontraban todas las personas para saber con quien compartirían habitación.

Al llegar, buscó su nombre y dio con él, pero el nombre de su compañero estaba tachado - _"¡Tiene que ser una broma!"_ - Se masajeó la sien y vio a todos lados, tenia un presentimiento de quien había sido el responsable - ¡Naranja!... Donde estas? - Camino entre todas las personas de ahi. No podia dejar a ese niño solo, seguro que no sabía cuidarse.

Estuvo unos minutos buscándolo, lo había dado por perdido pero lo encontró. Estaba discutiendo con un joven mas alto que él, de cabellos rojos y ojos del mismo color, un rojo rubí profundo.

- ¡Tonta manzana! ¡Tonta, tonta, tonta! - Exclamaba el mas bajito haciendo un berrinche - Eres sinonimo de ser tonto! -

- ¡Todos los de tu familia son iguales! - Le exclamo tambien, tomandolo del cuello de la camisa y estando a punto de golpearlo.

- Oh, un cuchillo... - Murmuro mientras miraba fijamente un punto detras del agresor.

- ¿C-cuchillo...? - Le dieron escalofrios y se volteo, dandole oportunidad al ni o para que escupiera una semilla directo a su ojo - ¡Argh! ¡Maldito seas! -

- ¡Jajajaj! - Rie de manera estruendosa antes de patearlo y zafarse de el, al ser peque o era muy ligero y dificil de esquivar.

El peliverde se encontraba viendo la situacion con una cara de asombro. Bien, el ni o era un completo idiota pero se sabia defender... O al menos eso parecia. Se acerco a el y le tomo el hombro - ¿Hiciste algo con el nombre de mi compa ero de habit...? -

- ¡Fue el idiota ese! ¡El queria que yo no fuera tu compa ero de habitacion! ¡Es un idiota! - Volvio a hacer un berrinche, se alando al pelirrojo que se estaba levantando del suelo.

- ¿... Una manzana...? - Inclinando la cabeza - Ehm... ¿Te conozco? -

- ¡Hmpf! Piérdete, maldita naranja... - Y se fue caminando.

El niño siguio haciendo pucheros viendo como se iba - ¡Un día me encargare de él! -

El mas alto se encogió de hombros sin entender la situacion, pero recordó algo mas importante y suspiró - ¿Entonces te tengo de compañero de habitación...? - Sonrió para si mismo, como si lo que dijera fuera una broma.

- Si~ - Le respondió sonriente, el peliverde solo se limito a reír creyendo que era una broma.

- Que buena broma, pero de todos modos espero que tengas un compañero de habitacion que te soporte - Se rió un poco mas.

- ¿Eh? ¡No es una broma! ¡Es en serio! - Hizo un berrinche de nuevo - Por eso la manzanita no quiere que yo sea tu compa ero! -

Pyrus lo ignoró, quería hacerse la falsa idea de que en realidad no lo tenía de compañero. Se estaba masajeando la sien cuando apareció prácticamente de la nada una niña de pelo rosado y ojos rojos, aunque lo que mas resaltaba era que tenia muchísimas pecas.

- ¿Pero q-...? -

- ¡Silencio! ¡O sea, lo que dijo la naranjita es full verdad! - Afirmó la chica mientras se arreglaba el cabello.

- ... Una fresa... - Murmuró el joven ojiverde con un tic en el ojo - Definitivamente es una fresa... -

- ¡Waaaah! ¡Fragaria-chan! - Dijo el niño pelinaranja abrazándola cariñosamente - No sabía que te encontraría aquí ~ -

- Jaja, pues tipo como que yo **tenía** que asistir a este lugar. Pero, o sea, es super mala onda - Se mira las uñas - ¡Igual como que hiciste un amigo y eso es super cool! - Le brillan los ojos.

- _"Oh, fresas... Lindas pero caoticas"_ - Pensaba Pyrus cubriéndose la cara con la mano de la verguenza ajena.

- Así que tu te vas a venir con el, ¿Captas? - Le dijo Fragaria tomandole de la camisa al peliverde - Y como que no quiero oir quejas por que son totalmente out -

- ¿Ehh...? ¡No, no quiero! - Trató de ofrecer resistencia pero la chica casi terminó arrastrandolo, no quería ser tan maleducado con una mujer asi que la siguió. Asimismo, el niño jugaba con él de manera hiperactiva durante todo el camino.

Llegaron a la habitación correspondiente y la chica abrió la puerta con la llave que le había dado Citrus. Tecnicamente lanzó a Pyrus dentro de la habitación mientras que el pelinaranja entraba en ella como si nada - ¡Alright! ¡Tipo como que me van a convivir bien en este cuchitril y harán cosas así como muy machas! ¿Captan? ¡Asi que cambio y fuera! - Les dijo casi gritando y procedió a salir de la habitación dejándolos solos.

Silencio. El silencio reinó la habitación.

- ¡Hey, hey, Py-chan! - Se acercó pokeándolo.

- ¿Que quieres...? - Suspiroó resignado.

- Ojala lo pasemos bien~ - Le sonróo.

- Sí... Claro... -

- ¡Yahoo! - Técnicamente se puso a dar saltos por toda la habitación. Al menos no se dedicaba a molestarlo de manera compulsiva y eso era lo que más le importaba a Pyrus.

En un principio, no quería pensar que el evento sería un martirio solo por culpa de ese niño. Para su suerte, el pelinaranja cayó dormido poco despues de correr por toda la habitación. Quien sabe que le depararía los siguientes días del evento...

Al día siguiente se habían despertado tarde ambos, uno por el cansancio del viaje y del día, y el otro sólo por costumbre.

- Ya es de día... - Susurró el peliverde al mismo tiempo que se tallaba los ojos. Miró de reojo la cama de su compañero y soltó un suspiro largo y pesado... Sabía que no había sido una pesadilla haber quedado como compañero de esa... "Persona", pero hubiera deseado que así fuera.

- ¡BUENOS DIAAAS! - Le gritó practicamente saltando en la cama. Sí, le tomó como 5 segundos pasar de recostado y arropado a levantado en la cama y saltando.

- ¡AAAH! - Casi le da un infarto, estaba seguro de que el niño estaba dormido.

Se rió a su manera estruendosa, haciendo que el joven peliverde lo mirara algo molesto - ¡Que grito tan gracioso~! -

- Cállate, es muy temprano para que molestes... - Dijo con una voz de recién despierto y bostezó.

- Que aburrido, no tienes energías... - Le sacó la lengua.

- Sí, como digas... - Se quedó un rato sentado en su cama hasta que atino a levantarse y buscar su bolso. En el tenía todo lo necesario, pero esta vez solamente tomo su ropa que consistía en un suéter verde con una camisa blanca por debajo y unos pantalones negros - Me ire a bañar... - Le dijo mientras lo miraba de reojo - ... No trates de hacer nada extraño... - Tomó una toalla y camino hacia el pequeño baño que se encontraba en esa habitación. Se cercioró de que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada y se empezo a bañar.

El niño soltó un suspiro y bajó de su cama - En serio que es aburrido... - Después de un rato de pensarselo, trato de tomar el celular de su compañero, pero estaba en su bolso y lo había cerrado con un seguro complejo - Bleh... No podría ser más aburrido... - Miró de reojo la puerta del baño - Eres aburrido, ¿Me oyes? ¡Eres una manzana! - Mas el joven no escuchó. Hizo un puchero al no escuchar una respuesta.

Se fue de la habitación, no se había cambiado de ropa antes de dormir pero no le importó mucho, solo se fue en busca del desayuno y de alguien con quien hablar.

Al salir del baño, Pyrus notó que el niño se había ido. Eso le inspiraba tranquilidad pero a la vez inquietud. De todos modos prefirió no preocuparse de lo que le pasaría a ese niño, no quería entrometerse en lo que podría hacer.

Se vistió y salió de la habitación a por el desayuno, que en realidad no era desayuno si no almuerzo. Se había despertado aproximádamente a las 11:00 am.

- _"No lo he visto en ningun lado..."_ - Pensó preocupándose por el niño, segundos después casi se da una cachetada mental por haber pensado eso, era mucho mejor que no lo encontrara. Terminó de "desayunar" y salió del comedor, se suponía que ese día era para ordenar sus cosas en las habitaciones y conocer mejor a sus compañeros, pero el no tenía muchas ganas de conocer mejor al niño molesto y ya había arreglado sus cosas la noche pasada. Suspiró, aun estaba un poco inquieto por lo que haria ese niño.

Pasaron varias horas y no tuvo noticia de Citrus, por alguna razón estaba preocupado y estaba molesto consigo mismo por eso. Salió a caminar por todo el recinto, constaba de un piso que tenia toda la sala principal junto con el salón de eventos y el comedor, un piso superior de todas las habitaciones y uno ultimo que tenía varias cosas, como una biblioteca, una sala de billar, etc.

Subió hasta el último piso accesible por los momentos, había una curiosa sala de reuniones. Estaba bastante aburrido así que decidió entrar, para su sorpresa creyó ver a Citrus dándole la espalda desde lejos y se le acercó - Oye, Citrus... No hiciste nada raro, ¿Verdad? - Le comentó colocando una mano en su hombro.

- ¿Hmm...? - Se volteó, tenia una mirada curiosa - ¿Te conozco...? - Parpadeó con curiosidad varias veces. Era una voz de mujer, no podia ser el niño, el pelinaranja tenía una voz demasiado chillona para poderla cambiar.

- ¿E-eh...? - Pyrus se quedó sin reaccionar; O el niño se volvió niña o era otra persona... Pero era idéntica... A excepción de que el cabello estaba mas cuidado y tenia aretes

- ¿Te ocurre algo? - Alzó una ceja.

Reacciono rápidamente y negó con ambas manos - N-no, nada, perdón por confundirte... - Se quedó viendo detalladamente a esa chica.

- ¿Confundirme...? - Una sonrisa extraña se dibujó en su rostro - ¿Con quién me confundiste...?

- Con... - Dudó un poco decirle quien, mas que todo por esa sonrisa extraña que apareció en su rostro. Tosió un poco - Con una... Naranja... ¿Por qué preguntas? -

- Es mi primo - Suspiró y señalo con el pulgar un grupo de gente - Esta por allá... -

- _"Con razon eran tan parecidos, pff"_ - Se masajeó la sien mientras miraba el grupo de gente - Bien... Gracias - Acto seguido caminó hacia el lugar señalado.

- Pues... Yo soy Granada, mucho gusto - Comentó una chica bajita de cabello rojo oscuro, ojos rojos del mismo color y con las mejillas un poco gorditas.

- ... ¡BOOOMM! - Exclamó riendose Citrus, la chica hizo un puchero sintiéndose ofendida.

- Oye naranjito, déjala en paz - Le ordeno un chico peliamarillo de ojos dorados - No te hizo nada para que la ofendieras -

- ¡Jajaja! Pero su nombre, ¡Seguro ahora esta enojada y estallara! ¡Cúbranse todos! ¡Jajajaja! - Haciendo gestos con los brazos.

- ¡Todos son iguales! - Le gritó señalándolo y se fue llorando.

- Uh... Que mal sentido del humor, meh... - Vió de reojo a Pyrus - ¡Hey Py-chan! ¡Hey, hey! -

- Oh por Dios, hiciste llorar a una chica - Masajeándose la sien de nuevo.

- Oye... ¡Tu conoces a este niño...? -

Asiente - Sí... Quiero decir, ¡N-no! Sólo... ¡Sólo es mi compañero de habitación! -

- Sí nos conocemos... Creo... - Mira al peliverde y señala al recién conocido - Mira, conocí a Limón y... Granada se fue a explotar a otro lado, jejeje... -

- Deja de hacer bromas con el nombre de Granada, ¿Quieres? - Lo mira un poco molesto pero desvía su mirada hacia el chico de cabellos amarillos - Mucho gusto, soy Pera pero me puedes llamar Pyrus... - Suspira viendo de reojo a Citrus.

- Ah, igualmente. Puedes llamarme Limón - Hace un gesto leve con la mano - Entonces te dejo al mounstrito a ti... Hasta luego~ - Agita la mano igual de levemente para despues irse caminando de ahí.

Pyrus se había quedado en silencio, mas que todo por que aún asimilaba las cosas. No, definitivamente no iba a aceptar ser relacionado con ese niño, no quería problemas.

- Me aburro~~ - Tarareaba el pelinaranja jaloneando la manga del saco de Pyrus - Hagamos algo divertido~ -

- ... Tu haz lo que quieras - Aún mirandolo de reojo, se sentía como un niñero o algo parecido, ¡Eso no era justo!

- Siempre hago lo que quiero, jajaja -

- _"Y eso es lo mas preocupante de todo..."_ - Se le quedó viendo un rato y atinó a irse caminando del lugar.

Durante todo el día las cosas fueron de esa manera; el pelinaranja caminaba al azar por todo el recinto y molestaba a alguien mientras que Pyrus se distraía leyendo o escuchando música. Pero el ojiverde aproximadamente cada hora iba a buscar a Citrus para cerciorarse de que estaba bien, en efecto se sentía como un niñero, el día estaba pasando muy lento para el y no sabia cuando iba a terminar, pero de un momento a otro ya estaba completamente dormido en su habitación.


End file.
